1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a housing (e.g., battery housing) usable for a power storage device or other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-4179 discloses a secondary battery including a terminal portion of carbon fiber fabric and entirely enclosed with a film.